transformers2005fandomcom-20200215-history
Of Copper and Robbers
Skies above the Eastern United States Air traffic across the eastern seaboard is thick but runs smoothly, with constant shuttle service from New York's spaceports to Atlanta. The warming climate brings drier weather than in years past, making flying smoother. The heat deepens the bluish haze over the Smokey and Blue Ridge Mountains, as their expansive mixed deciduous and conifer forests cool themselves with isoprene. Only larger, rare, and more organized storm fronts make their way through, scrubbing the southern skies clean with purplish thunderstorms and hail, while socking in the northern skies with blizzard-generating nor'easters and Great Lakes-spawned lake effect snows. Barrage watches the spinning power-climb, apparently not overly excited about it, and looks at Harrow with a chuckle. "As a matter of fact, yes. I cause mass destruction. I would demonstrate, but from this altitude, it just wouldn't have the same effect." Tetrajet suddenly stops spinning, cuts his engines, falls back inverted and enters into an inverted free fall. F-16 Falcon scoffs loudly, "So /get/ to the correct altitude and cause it! Set the park on fire or something." She finally spots Windy doing his crazy free fall, "Don't crash!" Tetrajet doesnt say anything but keeps falling. And he keeps falling till he gets dangerously close to the ground, then in an explosion of sound he onlines his engines, goes full military ower (lights the afterburners), flips over right side up and power climbs again. Continuing to watch Windshear 'show off', Barrages optics turn to Harrow and he again chuckles. "The park is not a suitable place for a demonstration. Too few organic lifeforms. But if you would like a demonstration, there are many blocks I could bring to the ground." "FEAR NOT!!" Backfire roars loudly, flying straight up towards Windshear with arms spread open. "Backfire, Lord Galvatron's most trusted minion is steadfast and ..." The Seeker attempts to grab at the much larger Tetrajet. "Stron..HUGAH!" He was squashed, now he's clinging to a climbing Windshear. Tetrajet suddenly realizes hes got a passenger!!! "Hey!!!" Ok the added weight really screws up his power climb but he levels off and just hovers with this Seeker hanging onto him. "Im...touched ... that you attempted a rescue.. but Im fine.. Backfire." he says dryly. "Ha, we would have had to change your name to..." Backfire declares loudly, pushing himself off the Tetrajet and hovering in mid-air. "WindshieldSplatter!" The Seeker gains altitude and joins with Barrage and Harrow. "Brothers, we have a mission of /grave/ importance that must be under way!" F-16 Falcon bursts out laughing, "Very nice. Well done... How heroic." She then snorts again, "WindshieldSplatter!" Anything of grave importance goes forgotten as she laughs herself silly. Tetrajet doesnt respond to the play on his name. Hes heard this 'windshield' before and fails to see how he resembles the glass on the front of a car but he doesnt. He hovers silently for a moment and notices Harrows laughing. "heh..heh..heh..." he says trying to sound angry but it doesnt come out that way. He drops down toward Backfire as he watches Harrow laughing, "What....mission?" Barrage laughed at Backfire's attempt to 'save' Windshear, and shook his head with a laugh at the 'WindshieldSplatter' comment. But then he turned to look directly at the other jet directly. "Mission of /grave/ importance?" "Lord Galvatron demands we bring him that human metal koppor." Backfire declares, acting as his master's personal herald. "And what our master bids, he gets!" Barrage laughs, and looks at Windshear and Harrow. "Were we not just discussing a copper raid last night?" Tetrajet hovers back down toward Barrage, "We were... I think we are near.. the wrong.. washington though..." F-16 Falcon easily gets bumped into the patriotic mood, "Right! Copper, for Lord Galvatron!" She tilts to look at Windshear, "Where's that mine located, if not here?" Barrage grumbles and looks at Windshear. "If we must travel anywhere else on this continent, I will need a ride. My best speed doesn't come anywhere /near/ that of a jet." Tetrajet says, "In washington state ... the name is..." he pauses and checks his data files. (his player forgot the name of it) then anounces the name. "All of us will have to... act as cargo transport for this though... unless we can steal some...earth truck trailers..." he looks at Barrage, "Hop on.." is all he says." Barrage says, "I do not have cargo space, I'm an Insecticon." "Nay, we shall simply steal a cargo transport!" Backfire yelps, striking a pose. His ginyu-force pose is shattered by a dour look on his face. "Umm, does anyone know how to drive?" Tetrajet thinks for a moment, "My cargo bay is not ...that large either ... yes Backfire, we steal a cargo.. transport..uhhh.. I can fly a shuttle...not sure that will help." Barrage laughs at Backfire and then shakes his head. "I could possibly manipulate the controls of an organic's vehicle, but the size of the driver's compartment is far too small. It would be easier, I think, to merely carry it. Between those present, we should have no problems with that." "You dolts, we can't /drive/ any Earthen vehicles, and stealing an Autobot shuttle isn't worth the risk. Between the four of us we should be able to get enough back," Harrow replies, pinpointing a location. "Unless one of you wants to go fetch one of our own shuttles." "No seriously, I can't drive..." Backfire mutters, looking down at his feet while he's hovering left and right in mid-air. Tetrajet has an idea, "We can also put as much...as we can.. in our subspace.. compartments..." he tilts toward Harrow, "I could..take a shuttle but.. Im sure the Autobots.. are already suspicous.. lets not lose any more.. time." "A grand strategy Windshear, onward!!" Backfire regains his enthused spirit, pointing a finger east, in the /wrong/ direction. "Indeed, let us go and gather the copper!" Barrage seems to be getting into a somewhat 'patriotic' mood, which is strange, but hey, things stranger than that have happened. "Right, let's quit floating around like overcharged Insecticons and raid this mine! HAIL GALVATRON!" Harrow cries, darting off towards the west, the /correct/ direction. Backfire swivels around, "Oh right, this way!" Washington The Evergreen State is bordered on the north by Canada, Oregon to the south, Idaho on the east, and the Pacific to the west. The northwest corner consists of the Olympic Peninsula, with its rainforests and the towering Olympic Mountains. However, the region east of the Cascades, the forested and sometimes volcanically active mountains running north to south through the state, is largely dry, including the arid Columbia Plateau in the south. Forming the border between Washington and Oregon is the Columbia River, one of the world's greatest sources of hydroelectric power. The state is home to a variety of industries, from lumbering to their famous apples to the manufacture of jet aircraft, missiles, and even spacecraft. F-16 Falcon zeroes in on Tubal Cain mine, already firing a rain of lasers on those unfortunate enough to be outside. "That's right, scream! Windshear, lead the way in!" Backfire touches down to the earth's crust, and meanders his way through the streets causing havoc and other things Decepticons usually do when arriving unnanounced at locations. "Ah yes, lead the way Windshield!" Tetrajet takes lead and peppers the mine area with laserfire chasing as many of the germs away as he can. Then he drops down, transforms and lands, "Im headnig in to get as much ...of this stuff as I can... I know the bots... wont be far behind... keep a watch!" he heads into the mine. Cybertronian Tetra jet transforms into the Decepticon, Windshear Barrage had hitched a ride on Windshear, and let go as they approached the mine. Oh, yes, this would be fun. He let loose with a couple wild blasts from his sonic rifle and then transforms into his large insect mode to prepare for immenent Autobot retaliation. Barrage transforms into its insect mode. "Ah yes, keeping the watch! My favorite past time!" Backfire yells from under a car's hood, stealing the battery. "Hm. What in this mine 'gain?" So Grimlock asks as he soars onto the scene. Finally comes to land with a *THOOM!*- and he's already striding into the scene at hand- not even bothering to wait for reinforcements...though he does have the sense to transform to dinosaur mode in mid-stride. He finally comes up behind Backfire, one clawed finger *taptaptapping* him on the shoulder. "Hi." With a grunt and a growl, Grimlock changes into a robot T-rex! Watch out. Oddly enough there was a military presense at this mine and a tank comes rumbling out from behind the main office building. Soldiers are runnign everywhere trying to get the workers safe, get the wounded and some are taking aim at any Robot nearby. The commadner then gets on the phone and puts a call into Autobot City, "Yes.. they are attacking.. a bunch of jets and a Bug! I dont know!... Just send help!" So there's a bunch of Decepticons attacking a mine. They're probably really dangerous. Probably really strong too. Do the EDC send one of their most grisled of warriors? Their strongest fighter? No. They send Cambria Douglas. "Uggghh..THIS SUCKS!" Cambria exclaims from within her exo which is barreling its way towards the mine in tank mode. She rubs the side of her head with her fingers and groans. "Frikkin hangovers...I'm going to punch the guy who invented hangovers.." Monster Truck was rockin a rally for the Washington hillbillies, rednecks and trailer trash. It is Sunday Sunday Sunday afterall. Ah, but responsibility called, and she won't take no for an answer ever since she and Monstereo started getting more serious in their relationship. The burden of leadership. He'll have to pick her up a t-shirt later too. The big four wheel ugly orange impractical vehicle rolls cross country, headed for the mines while Copperhead Road plays from his sound systems. http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=dc86_Weoye0 "Would you quit sneaking up behind me Barrage, I'm supposed to be keeping the watch..." Backfire barks, still digging through the car's engine for any parts he can steal. "If you so happen to denouce my affectiveness as 'Watchman', so help me Primus I'll..." he continues, turning around with both arms full of a random assortment of car batteries and stereo equipment. Optics wide, he finally realizes just who was tapping him. Backfire's arms shoot out above his head, junk flying everywhere. "DINOBOT! It's a DINOBOT!!" The Seeker runs all nilly-willy, away from Grimlock. "Brothers beware, the enemy has arrived to foil Lord Galvatron's decree!!" Barrage laughs at the tank lumbering out from behind the main office, and leaps towards it, flipping it over with a 'body-block', and looks for some more suitable target. Oooh. Another tank. But this one's not standard human tank, it's an Exo-Armor tank. Should prove tasty. But it's not quite in range yet. So, instead of doing the smart thing and going out to keep it from getting too close, the Insecticon instead takes a bite of of the nearby rolled tank and then looks up to see Backfire running away from....Grimlock. Oh boy. Barrage's day just got wonderful. F-16 Falcon can't continue terrorizing without laughing, "Windshield." She swoops low and transforms, landing near the sudden cavalry of military personnel, then darts off to tear away the chainlink gate. "Backfire! Quit flailing and SHOOT IT!" It referring to Grimlock. Another tank?. Crumpling up the chainlink, she hurls it at Cambria. "BEAT IT." The yellow F-16 Falcon transforms into her robot mode with a swift shift of components. Combat: Harrow strikes Warthog Exo-Armor Tank with her FENCE'D (Punch) attack! The human tank is hit by the Insecticon and indeed rolled onto its side. The top hatch opens and several humans scramble out each with their firearms out firing at the Insecticon. pewpewpewpewpew... Robot T-Rex! smiles- then again, with a face like his, it seems he's ALWAYS smiling. Still, there's something to be said for a Decepticon fleeing in terror. And so, Grimlock stompstompstomps further into the scene- his optics glow, and the dinocommander sets loose with a quick optic blast- it's dismissive, really, as if the flailing seeker isn't worth his time! Which, face it, he probably isn't. Combat: Robot T-Rex! strikes Backfire with his A LAZOR (Disruptor) attack! Warthog Exo-Armor Tank eventually comes up to the scene of the crime and gasps! Is that..is that Grimlock?? Oh wow, he's totally one of her favorite Autobots. Oh...he looks so cool. Maybe she can get his autograph or something.. Suddenly something hits her Warthog and causes her to jostle around in the cockpit. "What the eff!?" Cambria narrows her eyes and does some crazy things with the control panel causing the Exo to.. TRANSFORM! Yes, it's pretty cool. Anyway, the Warthog transforms into it's robot mode and brings its rifle up. "EAT MY ASS, DECEPTIBUTT!" The laser cannon is fired at Harrow. Warthog Exo-Armor Tank transforms into its Warthog Exo-Armor Robot mode. Combat: Warthog Exo-Armor sets its defense level to Fearless. Combat: Warthog Exo-Armor Tank strikes Harrow with its KAPEWPEW (Laser) attack! Monster Truck ramps up off a seemingly pointless pile of lumber and comes down over the mine property line, bouncing violently. His horn plays the General Lee horn riff. Inside his tape deck, O-Dat reflexively lets out a YEEEEEE HAAAW! He turns sharp left and kicks up a cloud of dust as he brakes. Transforming, the monster truck becomes the mech, the myth, the legend. Monstereo. "Alright Copper, you'll never take me alive, see?" The rugged monster truck legend in the making makes a clickety-ratcheting series of sounds as it transforms into the Junkion robot Monstereo. Combat: Monstereo sets his defense level to Guarded. "Ha, this is all in my strateg..AAAY!!!" The Dinobot's laser blasts send Backfire rolling end over end, tumbling into the pelvis of Monstereo. "OOMPH!" Collecting himself, the Seeker stands up shaking his head. "Windshear, you're supposed to be in the mine!" Looking up, Backfire notices he's made a mistake once again. Surging forward with a punch, pure glee smears across his face. "Monstereo, my eternal rival! We meet once again...err, finally we meet on the battle of field...err." Combat: Backfire misses Monstereo with his So confused... (Punch) attack! Windshear hears the fighting outside. Something really big sounds like its out there. Probably a dinobot, the Seeker thinks to himself and stops at some raw copper. He looks at it and drops it. He needs the refined stuff so he heads toward another section. Along the way he radios out to the cons in general. Combat: Windshear sets his defense level to Protected. Windshear says, "What is the situation out there?" Barrage watches in amusement, finishing the bite of tank and dropping off of it right into the middle of the humans shooting at him with their tiny weapons. They'll scatter, or get crushed. Either way, he doesn't care. There are bigger fish to fry. Grimlock is the closest, and probably the most dangerous, threat, and with only a moment's hesitation, the Insecticon chuckles and opens fire on him with a high energy photon launched from his single, large antenna. "Hungry, Grimlock?" Combat: Barrage strikes Robot T-Rex! with its High Energy Photons attack! Harrow says, "Autobots." Harrow hadn't given Cambria a second thought until a laser knocked her clear off her feet. Scrambling upright, she whirls around, seething. "You! Whatever you are, you're going to regret that..." A hand shoots out to palm the mono-optic'ed helm, hoping it was frail enough to snap right off. Combat: Harrow sets her defense level to Fearless. Combat: Harrow strikes Warthog Exo-Armor with her Punch attack! Backfire says, "Well, /technically/ there's no Autobots here..." The human tank is hit by the Insecticon and indeed rolled onto its side then picked up and tossed into a pile of humans. Its not pretty. The top hatch of the tanks opens then and several humans scramble out each with their firearms out firing at the Insecticon as it lumbers off for another target. pewpewpewpewpew... Backfire says, "But there is one scary Dinobot!" Barrage says, "Grimlock, some Junkion, and an EDC tank all showed up to make this a party." Harrow says, "It doesn't matter, don't let them hinder us! Retrieve the copper!" Backfire says, "Hinder's here?" Windshear says, "This has become a hit and run. I will grab as much as I can and we leave. Harrow, work your way to the mine. Hinders here?! What?!" Harrow says, "Who is Hinder?" Windshear says, "One of soundwaves cassettes. If shes there make sure she is not left behind!" Barrage says, "I do not see Hinder here." "Haw haw haw! Me Grimlock think you-" *ZORCH!* Barrage's energy blast strikes home, however, and Grimlock slooooowly turns his attention towards the bug. "Me Grimlock felt that." he grunts. "...me Grimlock bet you now feel THIS!" and with that, the dinocommander opens his jaws, and sets forth with a great blaze of fire! Roasted beetle is a delicacy in some countries, y'know. Combat: Grimlock sets his defense level to Neutral. Combat: Robot T-Rex! strikes Barrage with his Fire Breath attack! Windshear thinks it might have been garbled comm at this point. "Ok then," Monstereo steps back after being bumped into his pelvis. He looks at the perp. "Eternal... what... do we know eachother old chap?" The Junkion registers the words just fine, dramatic dialogue something any Junkion understands, and he draws a tire from his back, deflecting Backfire's punch. ~thunk~ "So, you varments are a bunch of no good low down dirty penny thieves huh? Nuh-uh." The Junkion drops slightly lower in his stance and drives his spikey shoulder towards his secret admirer. Combat: Monstereo sets his defense level to Aggressive. Soundwave growls at the mention of Hinder. "Decepticons, report." Combat: Monstereo misses Backfire with his Shoulder Spike Tackle to the Tacklebox (Smash) attack! Harrow says, "Raiding a copper mine in Washington, sir!" "Pfft! Yeah right! You're weak sauce!" Cambria taunts from inside the exo before getting shoved in the face. The Warthog stumbles backwards a few steps before regaining its footing. Oh...Oh! So that's how this Decepticon wants to play. "You...bitch!" The Exo lifts a hand and swings it at Harrow to slap her across the face. Combat: Warthog Exo-Armor strikes Harrow with its SLAP FIGHT (Punch) attack! Windshear says, "Hinder was not with me when we left for this raid, Soundwave. I saw her last at HQ." Soundwave says, "Acknowledged. Autobot frequency inactive. No support intelligence available." Monstereo says, "Who's on first, What's on second, I Don't Know is on third..." As Backfire's fist is deflected and bounced backwards from the tire, it sends him backwards stumbling. Cradling the still vibrating hand towards his gut, the Seeker scowls as he is thwarted verbally by his nemesis. "You shall know the name BACKFIRE soon enough curr!!" Then the spikey shoulder charge comes barreling towards him, he continues to back up and trips. Looks like his clumsiness pays off, as the Junkion soars over him. Reaching out a hand, Backfire attempts to drive Monstereo's head into the ground. "Mistress Catechism demands your radio scrapheap!!" The human military at this point realizes they are more in the way then helping. They instead focus on the wounded and evacuation, and staying out of Grimlocks way! Combat: Backfire strikes Monstereo with his Face meet ground! (Kick) attack! Soundwave has encrypted this channel. Barrage tries to leap out of the way, but fails in evading the stream of flame from the Dinobot's gaping maw, and ignites quite well. With a howl of pain, sounding much like a real Japanese rhinoceros beetle at the moment, he hits the ground and rolls to put the lingering flames out in the dirt. That's going to leave a mark in the form of some badly melted armor. Well, that was stupid. But not to be taken down by a single shot from a dinobot, he's already back on his insect legs and leaping at the dinocommander, his mandibles already working furiously, hoping to take a chunk out of the lumbering dinosaur before he himself gets squashed by the monster. "That hurt. A /lot/. Snack time!" Combat: Barrage strikes Robot T-Rex! with its Draining Bite attack! Soundwave says, "Interceptor." Windshear says, "I will see to her whereabouts myself when we return to HQ, Sir." Soundwave says, "Disregard. Soundwave is aware of the whereabouts of Tapes at all times." Windshear says, "Understood." Backfire says, "Fear not master of Sound, I shall claim this Junkion's radio and thwart his defiling of your airwaves!" Harrow gets /slapped/, and how! It sends her stumbling again, and also sputtering. How dare this transforming reject... Harrow stalks foward, murder in her optics as she raises a hooked fingers to rake across the exo-suit's chest plating. Whether it lands or not, she turns to try and rejoin Windshear. Combat: Harrow misses Warthog Exo-Armor with her Bitch Plz. (Smash) attack! Windshear has found more refined copper and starts loading as much as he can into his subspace comparment, as well as his cockpit and any other compartment he has. He takes random shots at Humans that are fleeing from the mine still and starts gathering as much of it in his hands as he can. the fight outside sounds fierce and he knows he does not have much time. He turns and starts heading back out. Monstereo meets the ground more often than you could imagine. He gives it a familiar hello kiss courtesy Backfire. "Unf... And I just washed my face with CLR, the tough rust, lime and stain removal available at these fine stores." He picks himself up and continues the civil conversation, "Mistress, huh? Wha-pish!" He draws out a chain, partially wrapped around a fist, and lashes it out at Backfire from behind his raised tire shield. Combat: Monstereo sets his defense level to Guarded. Combat: Monstereo misses Backfire with his Chain Whipping (Kick) attack! Soundwave says, "Do so, the Junkion and EDC contraption are weak. Approach the Dinobot with great caution." "ARGH! STUPID BUG!" Grimlock growls and grumbles, and then he grabgrabs at the parasitic beetle, attempting to throw it to the ground- and...well, what's the best thing to do to bugs? "ME GRIMLOCK SMOOSH YOU!" Really, Barrage might be proud of himself for so easily angering the Dinobot! However, well...there's also the fact that he's now the TARGET of said anger- which is focused into a large, stompy foot descending down towards him! *STOMP!* Combat: Robot T-Rex! misses Barrage with his STOMP (Kick) attack! Warthog Exo-Armor is spared by Harrows nasty fingers but doesn't get the chance to retaliate. The seeker is already running off to go do something else. "Hey! HEY! DON'T TURN YOUR BACK ON ME, HUSSY!" Cambria pushes on the controls and the Warthog lurches foreward, weapon in hand. "You're goin' dowwwwwwnnn!" She pulls the trigger and sends a hail of laser fire at the Decepticon. Combat: Warthog Exo-Armor strikes Harrow with its Medium Laser attack! Backfire actually sidesteps this attack using skill! The millions, and the millions of Backfire fans rejoice. "Ha, your cautiousness has cost you effectiveness Junkion!" The Seeker balls up his hands together, rushing forward. "Allow me to show you..." Backfire extends them straight at Monstereo's optics, palm up. "The LIGHT!!" Combat: Backfire misses Monstereo with his Solar Flare attack! Barrage gets tossed to the ground, but luckily, he's faster than the slower, though much more powerful dinobot. If he can stay in close, he might stand a chance of surviving this encounter. A bit rattled from being slammed to the ground, he barely notices the massive clawed foot coming his way. At the last instant, however, he starts to roll out of the way, coming up to his feet a bit unsteadily. "Care to try again, dumbobot?" Yeah...Let's /taunt/ the giant mechanical dinosaur of Decepticon destruction. Smart move? Not so much. But he's gonna bring some pain to the dinocommander, even if it's just a little bit of pain. Still being close enough, his little insect legs lash out at Grimlock's knee. Combat: Barrage strikes Robot T-Rex! with its Kick attack! Windshear is making his way back out and toward the entrance. Thankfully the humans are not getting in his way, well whats left of them. Most have ran away. He continues to hear the battle and understands with the Dinobot there, they need to get out of there pretty quick. Harrow cannot believe she's getting this much trouble from something that doesn't bare the Autobot insignia. "BARBARIAN!" she cries unhappily. "Decepticons! Focus on the task at hand!" She pauses just in time to see Backfire's epic fail. "YOU MORON! He's right /in front of you/!!" "Alright you tank thing..." Harrow unspaces a pistol, firing off a shot at the single green optic. "DIE ALREADY!" Combat: Harrow strikes Warthog Exo-Armor with her Laser attack! Boomslang says, "Lest he bite your arm off!" Windshear says, "Harrow? Statis?" Harrow says, "This /thing/ is delaying me..." Backfire says, "Even if he did, I'm sure my arm would cause him indigestion in the name of the EMPIRE!!" Barrage says, "Grimlock is slow enough to dodge, if you limit his ranged attacks by staying close. I am dealing with the lumbering powerhouse, somehow." Monstereo puts the shield up blocking any excess photons to reach his optics. "I'm sorry, you were saying?" A gun resembling a Nintendo Zapper, only big enough to fit nicely in the Junkions hand, appears and points at Backfire. "Duck season, fire!" Combat: Monstereo strikes Backfire with his Nintendo Zapper (Laser) attack! Windshear says, "Dont let it get to your head, Barrage." Blitzwing says, "You kids need a hand out there?" Air Sheriff Blueshift says, "Don't, Blitzwing. They need to deal with it themselves. Survival of the fittest, how else will they EVOLVE" "Grr!" The tapping of Barrage's feet means little to the likes of Grimlock! The angry dinosaur...well, continues to be angry- going so far as to turn his back on Barrage! ...which happens to swing his tail right at the bug! But Grimlock has more important things to do...as he soon positions himself in front of the mine entrance- neatly blocking out the outside sun- his own blue optics glowing ominously in the shadow. The last few miners and such scurry out from between his legs...but anything bigger (say, seeker sized) has got a cranky robot to contend with! Combat: Robot T-Rex! strikes Barrage with his Dino Crush attack! -5 Blitzwing says, "I ain't too sure of your science, there, Blueshift." Air Sheriff Blueshift says, "Perhaps you need more education then" Blitzwing says, "The day I educate myself on nasty organic transformations is the day I call Octane 'tri-brother.'" Backfire says, "Honorable Blueshift, we are facing the dreaded Dinobot GRIMLOCK? Surely, that hasn't entered into your equation?" Air Sheriff Blueshift says, "Haha imagine that. I shall tell that to Redshift, my Space-sib" Air Sheriff Blueshift says, "What Grimlock? But he's only 10 inches tall!" Windshear says, "maybe a back tooth on him is 10 inches tall but not the rest of him." Air Sheriff Blueshift says, "Well, whatever. Dinobots are easy" Air Sheriff Blueshift says, "Just use your FTL space boosters" Harrow says, "Hear that Barrage?" From Warthog Exo-Armor , "OH GOD, MY EYE! MY EYE!" Cambria brings a hand to her face and sobs. "I'M BLIND! I'M BLIND! I'M...I'm..." She drops her hand and coughs. Right. This isn't Evangelion. But still, her exo's only eye was shot out! That sucks! "THIS SUCKS!" Cambria exclaims. Nevertheless, she pushes on! With more lasers! KAPEW KAPEW Combat: Warthog Exo-Armor misses Harrow with its Pewx3 (Laser) attack! "ARGAH!! My optics!!" Backfire yelps, as the nintendo zapper burns out one of his optics and smudges the other. Swinging violently and blindy, the Seeker tries desperately to clear his vision. "Cretin, you've sabotaged my systems, sullied my sight, 'viscerated my vision." Mech-fluid drips down from the remaining functioning optic. Before his team mates or others can heckle, Backfire jumps backwards firing off some shots from his pistol. "I'm NOT CRYING!!" Combat: Backfire misses Monstereo with his Seriously I'm not... (Pistol) attack! The dreaded tail! Ok, that hurt quite a bit, and sent Barrage flying and tumbling. Luckily, insects are /supposed/ to fly, so he manages to right himself before he hit the ground, causing even more damage. But his entire left side is now crumpled, his vocalizer feels strange, and his legs are worthless. Only one thing left to do. Eat the dinobot. So he flies at the large monster's back, in a last attempt to damage Grimlock, and let Windshear finish the raid so they can all get out of here, preferably in one piece. Combat: Barrage misses Robot T-Rex! with its Chomp attack! Harrow ducks, smirking at that panicked display. "Peon," she scoffs, and promptly turns heel to help out Windshear in subspacing as much copper as possible. No cargo transports, see. <> Backfire's exclamation makes her look. <> she helpfully points out, and looks just about ready to beat him up for that, paused once more in her route. Combat: Harrow takes extra time to steady herself. Pass Sex on Pipecleaner Legs! Fusillade says, "UGH PRIMUS it's been /EIGHT/ HOURS are they done yet?!" Shockwave says, "Ceramics require patience. It is done." Windshear makes it to the entrance and takes a second to access the situation. And in that second he sees Grimlock almost in his face!! With an armload of copper rods, and soemthing hes not about to let go he tosses them toward Harrow. "Grab as many as you can!" He realizes this situation has gotten bad real fast as he sees the Bug miss his attack and Backfire get his optics shot half out. Theres no more reason for them to be here so he yells "We are done RETREAT!" Redshift says, "Did you make a giant cooking pot for rendering fat humans into oil?" Sex on Pipecleaner Legs! Fusillade says, "NO. Not yet, but that sounds like a pretty good project. Hey, is there anyone on Earth that's available for an engine fitting?" "Hn." Grimlock says- he barely even registers Barrage gnawing upon him- perhaps his armor's just too strong! He shakes himself- dislodging the annoying bug by transforming to his mighty robot mode! "Me Grimlock no think you going ANYWHERES." he says, attempting to grab hold of the seeker's neck and *SQUEEZE* with just one hand! Then again, it's Grimlock- that might be all he needs! There's a flurry of moving parts, and Grimlock changes to his robot mode! Combat: Grimlock strikes Windshear with his Don't choke! (Punch) attack! Monstereo shoulder rolls this time rather than just stand still for a shiled deflection, moving to reposition while Backfire backs away. "There's a tear in my beer while my guitar gently weeps, because it's my party and I'll cry if I want to, but big girls don't cry, little sister." What? Oh, lyrics. The Junkion replaces his cool little Zapper with his wicked looking Sonic Rifle. He channels his vocals into it, amplifying his next words in a short low powered sound bite: "Stop, or my Mom will shoot!" The sonic assault ripples the air and ground making a visible trail of an otherwise invisible attack aimmed for Backfire. Combat: Monstereo strikes Backfire with his Short Soundbite (Disruptor) attack! Hook says, "I suppose I could set some time aside from one of my projects." Sex on Pipecleaner Legs! Fusillade says, "Shouldn't take too long, most of the work's already been done." Shockwave says, "No, Redshift, although the suggestion has some merit." Warthog Exo-Armor throws a mini tantrum in her cockpit when her laser completely misses its target. "GOD DAMN IT! JESUS H CHRIST IN A BIRCHBARK CANOE! FOR THE LOVE OF FFFFFFFFF-" She bite down on her lip and tries to regain her composure. Okay, obviously lasers aren't the way to go. Time to change strategy. Cambria pushes on the controls and sends the Warthog sprinting towards the Decepticon who dare turn her back on her. The Warthog leaps and tries to tackle Harrow to the ground. WRASSLIN' TIME. Combat: Warthog Exo-Armor strikes Harrow with its I LEARNED THIS FROM WWE (Smash) attack! The sonic assault wreaks havoc on his sensors, Backfire weakly stumbles backward on shaky feet. "Gaydar?" he comments towards Windshear, pulling his Hypno Ray from his side holster. Pointing the Buck Rogers looking ray-gun at the Junkion he takes a moment to instill FEAR into Monstereo. "You need not perish today Scrapheap, instead ... hand over your intercepting radio and I'll shall leave it be. Mistress Catechism demands it!!" Without waiting for reply, Backfire pulls the trigger, sending out a circular ray that grows to envelop his opponent. Combat: Backfire strikes Monstereo with his Hypno Ray attack! Barrage is tossed aside like the insect he is by Grimlock's transformation, and lands heavily on his back. On impact, he feels something snap in his throat and makes a kind of 'gurgling' sound for a second when he tries to speak, while he transforms to his robot mode. With all the damage, the transformation takes longer than it should, as parts are forced into the correct positions. Man, why did he have to try to tangle with Grimlock? Combat: Barrage takes extra time to steady itself. Pass Before he could transform, Windshear gets grabbed around the neck by a vicegrip. The energon flow to his head is interupted and things start fuzzing out and he is vaguely aware of his already damaged vocal processer cracking now. With more will power then anything else he tries to initiate his transform sequence and ignite his afterburners. One way or another hes going to get out of the Dinobots grip. Combat: Windshear sets his defense level to Aggressive. Combat: Windshear strikes Grimlock with his Ram attack! "Ack!" Harrow grapples the rods given to her and can only stand there, optics wide as they're more or less cornered by the huge Dinobot. "..." Windshear gets more or less choked, and Harrow shrieks. "UNHAND HIM YOU FILTHY ORGANIC MIMICKER!" Taking the copper rods, she swings and tries to bring them down on Grimlock's helm - but the FRIGGIN' EXO-SUIT comes flying out of no where and tackles her to the ground, rods scattering. "DAMNIT! You... you...!" Harrow unspaces a vibro scalpel and tries to jam it in the exo-suit's 'neck' joint. Combat: Harrow strikes Warthog Exo-Armor with her Vibro-Scalpel attack! Monstereo staggers back, his jaw going slack. "Yessssssss master....." His Sonic Rifle lowers and he runs at Backfire to give him a leap-flying-hug of happy happy joy joy. "Weee!" Combat: Monstereo sets his defense level to Fearless. Combat: Monstereo's Flying Hug attack on Backfire goes wild! Combat: Monstereo strikes himself with his Flying Hug (Smash) attack! Grimlock is strong! The strongest one there is! But even still, his grip's not quite enough to prevent Windshear from breaking loose! "Hnn! You no get 'way from me Grimlock THAT easy!" and with that said, the dinocommander does a couple of things. First, he moves to stand above the bars of refined copper, making the stealing of further stuff very, very difficult! Then, he brings out his double-blaster- flicking the fire-setting to 'LOTS.' And that's when Grimlock starts shooting. At EVERYBODY. Friendly fire, what's that? It's not HIS fault the 'cons are so close to the Junks and Humans! Combat: Grimlock strikes Harrow with his Laser Barrage Area attack! -1 Combat: Grimlock strikes Barrage with his Laser Barrage Area attack! -1 Combat: Grimlock strikes Monstereo with his Laser Barrage Area attack! -1 Combat: Grimlock strikes Warthog Exo-Armor with his Laser Barrage Area attack! -1 Combat: Grimlock strikes Backfire with his Laser Barrage Area attack! -1 Combat: Grimlock strikes Windshear with his Laser Barrage Area attack! -1 Harrow says, "THIS FRAGGIN' DINOBOT!" Sex on Pipecleaner Legs! Fusillade says, "Drop a building on his head" Air Sheriff Blueshift says, "Engage your FTL space thrusters" Blitzwing says, "Almost there. Still not able to get away from him, eh? He's got quite a grip." Windshear tries to reply but nothing but garbled static comes out of his vocal processer and then nothing at all. Air Sheriff Blueshift says, "Oh he sounds fine Blitzwing" Yet again, Barrage gets blasted by the dinobot. The laser strikes him right in the neck, and another 'pop' is felt in there. Wonderful, vocalizers were a pain to get fixed, and he already couldn't talk, from the tail smashing into him a short while ago. And now it was time to get the heck outta here, so he took to the skies, after his lengthy, and somewhat painful, transformation was finally finished, and he could retreat. Barrage transforms into its robot mode. Combat: Barrage begins retreating, leaving itself vulnerable to parting shots from MiG-25PD "Foxbat-E" , Grimlock, Harrow, Monstereo, Harrow says, "Your assistance... is welcome... Blitzwing sir." Warthog Exo-Armor , Backfire, and Windshear Warthog Exo-Armor gets stabbed in the neck. HOW GRUESOME! HOW VIOLENT! How totally awesome! Or atleast it would be if it wasn't happening to her. "Aaaarrrghhhh! You bitch! Do you have any idea what a pain in the ass it is to get these things fixed!?" The exo brings a hand up to its neck, oil dribbling down between its fingers. Cambria doesn't have anything cool or fancy like a scalpel to hit back with so she uses her fists instead. The Warthog throws a punch at Harrow's face. OH YEAH! And Grimlock totally shoots her up with lasers but she can't really do anything about that. now cons Combat: Warthog Exo-Armor misses Harrow with its FISTS OF FURY (Punch) attack! The distant searing sound of jet engines grows louder and louder as something power-dives towards the ground. A garishly-colored purple and tan jet bursts through the typical Washingtonian overcast, closing in on Grimlock like a missile. It transforms as it freefalls, revealing itself as Blitzwing, with a blazing sword held over his head, lightning crackling off of the blade. Like a thunderbolt he comes crashing down directly towards Grimlock, his sword carving a brilliant arc towards the King Dinobot's gun arm. "Clear out!" shouts Blitzwing to the Seekers, grinning like a madman. "This foe is beyond any of you!" With a loud clanging and ratcheting sound Blitzwing assumes his robot form. Combat: Blitzwing sets his defense level to Aggressive. Combat: Blitzwing misses Grimlock with his Titan Cleave attack! Windshear manges to transform but right as he was taking off he gets hit with Grimlocks laser fire. It sends him out of control for a few seconds and he darn near clips a couple of buildings but manages to level out. He tries to repeat his call for retreat but the choke hold has further damaged his vocal processer and hes mute now at this point. All he does is wing rock and hope everyone can understand it. Combat: Windshear begins retreating, leaving himself vulnerable to parting shots from Monstereo, Warthog Exo-Armor , and Backfire Backfire jogs away, allowing Monstereo to fall on the ground. Glowering over his nemesis, "Ha, now do you see the my superiority? Do you now bask in the greatness that is Backfire? I ask you Monstereo, are you ready to part with the radio?" Grimlock's laser barrage strikes the Seeker directly in the back, "AYACH!!" sending him sprawling on top of the Junkion. While down here, Backfire aims a punch for the back of Monstereo's head. "Give me the location of the radio!!" Combat: Backfire misses Monstereo with his INTERROGATION! (Punch) attack! Harrow gets set ablaze by lasers, and screams, bolting to her feet and incidentally avoiding Cambria's punch. Her attention is torn now - Either try to get the copper rods from Grimlock, or attack Cambria... or retreat. Well, Blitzwing had arrived, so retreating seemed like the best option. "You've not seen the last of me, you insolent glitch!" she snaps at Cambria, darts out of the mine to take to the air after Windshear. Harrow twists and folds into her F-16 Falcon mode. Combat: F-16 Falcon begins retreating, outrunning all pursuit. Monstereo, having been colliding with the earth in a ridiculous attempt to show affection, is haplessly riddled by Grimlocks berserker rage juice. "Oye vey, my aching tuckus." And then adding insult to allied injury, Backfire takes a swing at him. But Monstereo's got this chatterbox's number now and rolls on the ground away by inches. "P-p-p-please no more, man!" He gets up to his knees and then starts fishing into his subspace pocket. He tosses out a rubber chicken... then a ball of red yarn... then a cracked kazzoo... "Damn, I love these things..." He continues and fishes out a black box with a small Jetsons like antenae jutting out it, offering it to Backfire. "Here, man, take it, just please don't make me your glitch anymore." Monstereo then aside winks at the camera to all the boys and girls watching thier afternoon cartoons. Combat: Monstereo sets his defense level to Protected. Combat: Monstereo takes extra time to steady himself. Pass "Hn?" And hey, look, a Triple Changer! Grimlock peers up as Blitzwing closes in- and he tosses aside his blaster, so as to bring out his OWN energo sword, meeting blade on blade with a hellacious *CLANG!* "Me Grimlock beyond YOU!" he snarls- and then, forcing his sword upwards in an attempt to open up the triplechanger's guard, he steps in for a short, sweet gut-shot punch! Combat: Grimlock misses Blitzwing with his Punch! (Punch) attack! Warthog Exo-Armor just flips Harrow off as she flies away. Hells. Yes. Sex on Pipecleaner Legs! Fusillade says, "Decepticons, status report." *whrang!* Blitzwing withdraws his sword, recoiling from the mighty blow, and flips backwards end over end, whipping out a rifle in his left hand as he lands a football field away in a half-crouch. "Maybe. Maybe not," he replies, rocket-propelled gyrojet bullets howling downrange towards the good guys as he walks the shots from left to right across the entire enemy contingent. Combat: Blitzwing sets his defense level to Guarded. Combat: Blitzwing strikes Grimlock with his Gyro-Blaster Rifle Area attack! -3 Combat: That attack has temporarily impaired Grimlock's Agility. (Crippled) Combat: Blitzwing strikes Monstereo with his Gyro-Blaster Rifle Area attack! -3 Combat: That attack has temporarily impaired Monstereo's Agility. (Crippled) Combat: Blitzwing strikes Warthog Exo-Armor with his Gyro-Blaster Rifle Area attack! -3 Combat: That attack has temporarily impaired Warthog Exo-Armor 's Agility. (Crippled) Air Sheriff Blueshift says, "...Fusillade, you have a very strange channel ident" Air Sheriff Blueshift says, "Perhaps my communicator is malfunctioning" Over his shoulder, Backfire addresses Blitzwing and the retreating Decepticons. "Ha, look how my enemy cowers before my RATH!" Peering back at Monstereo, the Seeker looks at the rubber chicken, the ball of yarn, the cracked kazzoo, then to the box presented to him. "This, and this alone allows you to intercept our communications?" he asks, staring oddly at the Junkion. Combat: Backfire takes extra time to steady himself. Pass Sex on Pipecleaner Legs! Fusillade says, "It will be a non-issue soon, thankfully! What's the situation with the Dinobot?" Harrow says, "We've gleaned some of the material, and are currently heading back. Blitzwing is taking care of the Dinobot..." Sex on Pipecleaner Legs! Fusillade says, "He's... by himself?" Chief Medical Officer Hook says, "I hope your gain will outweight what we have to spend to fix you up after this." Harrow says, "I think Backfire's still down there." Blitzwing shouts over the noise of many rapid explosions. "I'm just holding them off so the seekers can get clear. I'm all right!" Backfire says, "Nay Dominatrix, Backfire has defeated the Junkion who has polluted our airwaves!" Harrow says, "Do not call me that!" Warlord Scorponok says, "Blitzwing!" *sptang!* "Hn." Grimlock is struck in the knee by Blitzwing's blast- but it doesn't seem to bother him much! The dinocommander just transforms, and grunts. "Me Grimlock can do better!" he says- and he opens his jaws, spitting forth a focused stream of burny napalm! *FWOOSH!* With a grunt and a growl, Grimlock changes into a robot T-rex! Watch out. Combat: Robot T-Rex! strikes Blitzwing with his Fire Breath attack! -1 Warlord Scorponok says, "Do not sacrifice yourself for one so useless as Backfire." Warlord Scorponok says, "Return in /ONE PIECE/" Sex on Pipecleaner Legs! Fusillade says, "That's... not my title. Got the last four letters right, at least." Blitzwing says, "Sir, yes sir!" Barrage attempts to speak, but all that comes across is a burst of screechy static. Air Sheriff Blueshift says, "Do you want me to go rescue Blitzwing?" Monstereo is about to answer Backfire when Blitzwing shoots him down from a football field away. "Danger Will Robinson!" He smokingly gets up again and offers the box again as he grudgingly replies, "Take it and go, it's more trouble than it's worth." Combat: Monstereo takes extra time to steady himself. Pass Sex on Pipecleaner Legs! Fusillade says, "Oh hi Scorponok, there you are. I can get back to having my heels fitted." Warthog Exo-Armor continues standing there, both hands giving Harrow a salute. She's so involved with being a petty jerk that she doesn't even realize that she's getting shot at until it's too late. Blitzwing's shots strike her hard and rock her (like a hurricane). "What!? Whaaaat!? Where did he come from!?" The Warthog transforms into its awesome tank mode. Time to make like a tree and get outta here. Warthog Exo-Armor transforms into its Warthog Exo-Armor Tank mode. Combat: Warthog Exo-Armor Tank begins retreating, leaving itself vulnerable to parting shots from F-16 Falcon Warlord Scorponok says, ". . ." Backfire says, "Fear not, for in a moment...I shall obtain the wretched device he uses to penetrate our communications!" Warlord Scorponok says, "Whatever keeps you effective, Fusillade." Backfire smirks, taking the black box in hand. "Ah, yes. Now that I have this, my rise to the top of the Decepticon food-chain is guaranteed!!" Cradling the device in both hands, he looks back up to Monstereo. "I am a Seeker of my word, you are free to go...for now. /BUT/ when we meet again, I shant have the restrain I do now!" Combat: Backfire takes extra time to steady himself. Pass "Didn't I just tell you to get clear?" Blitzwing yells at Backfire just before Grimlock showers him with flame. He fires his boot jets and power-leaps into a nearby stream, transforming to let the water wash the burning fuel off of him. "That wasn't a suggestion, that was an order!" Compacting without actually getting any smaller, Blitzwing folds up into a tank. Leopard 2A6M 's main gun swings towards Grimlock, elevates slightly and locks into position. Trees rock backwards from the blast as Blitzwing lets fly with a shell towards the steel behemoth. Combat: Blitzwing sets his defense level to Fearless. Combat: Leopard 2A6M strikes Robot T-Rex! with his 125mm Cannon attack! -1 Monstereo gives Backfire a few backstepping cowering bows of gratitude. "A thousand pardons for my perceptions of your odiferous magnitude. T.T.F.N!" The Junkion gives the Decepticon some appropriate victory space, smiling secretly behind the cover of his shield. Combat: Monstereo takes extra time to steady himself. Pass "Hn!" Grimlock takes the blast right in the chest- it's even enough to stagger him! He grunts a bit, and shakes his head- he knows he can't close the distance to start wailing on Blitzwing...and so, he makes do with EYE LASERS instead! Combat: Robot T-Rex! strikes Leopard 2A6M with his LAZOR (Laser) attack! Backfire tucks the black box into his hatch, resealing it before turning away. "Yes, I'll be off now curr. Anymore isolence will result in a stern reprimand!" he notes wagging his finger in the air, quickly transforming and flying off. <> Cybertronian technology shifts and configures into a F-16! Combat: F-16 begins retreating, leaving himself vulnerable to parting shots from F-16 Falcon Backfire says, "Mistress Catechism, is your communication link open?" Catechism says, "It could be. It depends. Are you in more than one piece?" Fweeeeem! Lasers rake across Blitzwing's hull, scoring glowing gouges in the heavy armor. "Good!" shouts the tank in reply to Backfire. He throws his engine into gear and roars up the riverbank, water splashing off his treads in a spray as he catches air off the top of the slope and transforms mere inches off the ground, blasting away with a deafening roar of his huge engines. Blitzwing noisily changes into a jet. Combat: MiG-25PD "Foxbat-E" begins retreating, outrunning all pursuit. Backfire says, "Yes. Was that a trick question?" Catechism says, "...okay. Are you... glued to anything?" Blitzwing says, "Seeker team is clear. Returning to base." Backfire says, "I know not of which you speak of my Mistress." Fulcrum says, "Mistress is a rank now?" Catechism says, "I am going to go out on a limb and say that yes, my communication link is on. What do you need? - I have no idea, Fulcrum. Mistress Fulcrum? Hmm...." Fulcrum says, "Somehow I don't think it works." Air Sheriff Blueshift says, "MISTRESS FULCRUM HAHAHAHAHAHHA" Sex on Pipecleaner Legs! Fusillade says, "It sounds AMAZING" Air Sheriff Blueshift says, "AHAHAHAHAHHA" Backfire says, "I have attained that which you ordered of me Mistress!" Catechism says, "Mist/er/ Fulcrum? What about that?" Air Sheriff Blueshift says, "Backfire sounds horrid, I am going to cut his legs off" Catechism says, "Oh oh, you got me the annoying Junkion... I mean that one specific annoying Junkion, they're all annoying... you got me the radio?" Backfire says, "The Junkion's intercepting radio is in my possession! He has been silenced!!" Air Sheriff Blueshift says, "Backfire state your position" Catechism says, "Excellent, excellent. Now, we must destroy all the Shacks of Radio before he can get a new one!" Backfire says, "Ummm, flying position? Leaned forward, thrusting through the air?" Air Sheriff Blueshift says, "Yes yes enough about the thrusting" Catechism says, "Tell me, how did you steal his radio?" Backfire says, "I defeated him in glorious combat, and forced him to surrender it to me." Catechism says, "So you'd say mostly by force, then?" Backfire says, "Yes Mistress, I beat him into a cowering submission. Glory for the EMPIRE!!" Decepticon Message: 2/164 Posted Author Monstereo's Radio Sun Oct 25 Catechism ------------------------------------------------------------------------------ Text Only Backfire claims to have successfully stolen Monstereo's radio by FORCE. The Junkion will doubtless get a new one soon enough, so enjoy not having to listen to the pest while the good luck lasts. Pending verification of Backfire's claim, by my authority in Intelligence, he is to be awarded the Heart of Cybertron for Impressive Actions. End of File OOC: I'm in the wrong division to give Backfire a promotion, but I figure a medal is a logical enough for completing a requested extra task in a timely manner.